What Makes a Savage?: Good or Bad Ape
by Pinkroseutena
Summary: I want to tell you story...but doesn't mean the ending is happy...this isn't my story...no.. while I'm a part of it this story is not mine...this is about a young chimp named Cloud...he was curious...he was sweet...eager to learn...he was my friend, he would have helped changed the future between apes and humans..but...but sadly he was taken too soon...
1. Introduction

The story I will tell while partially about me is more about a young male...a young male who got close to my frozen heart..but afraid to say this story won't have a happy ending...Apes fear humans ... not without good reason...a hate was burned into them long before they awoke...long before they were freed... Humankind was cruel to them...thought they beneath them...treated nothing more than animals them…destroying their homes…. Separating families... Selling used as Lab rats for pets...only to used or abused…but they raised above with the help of the one who freed them... Fleeing man's world into the wilderness... They managed to build...to create a home... families...a future for themselves while the humans continued to destroy and ruin what very little they had left…two kinds separated... coexistence never thought possible...hate on both sides...I was so naive...so foolish to think change was possible back then...that peace was possible...that we could live together as one...but hate isn't easily forgotten...my kind...and theirs...carved that down to my Bones... literally.

It's only natural to hate...it's a way to forget the pain...if not for a brief moment… apes hated humans for was done to them...humans hated things they didn't understand...better to blame something then to face it...life was at standstill...no one really lived...just trying to survive in this hell of a world we made... people tried to live but I tried to hide... everyone was scared of something...I was afraid of what lived in the world in general ...the world failed me..many had failed me...so I decided to reject it and everyone...it made me alone...well with Bruce as my only companion...the thought of taking me life sounded so sweet to me many times...and many times I had been close to it...but...but there was always something in the back of my mind telling me to fight...to not give up just yet...it was so annoying to ignore..

I finally came to the point where I just would live out my days as is...I didn't mind being rejected...I didn't mind being hated...I was glad not to be part of anything or anyone...the longest time I lived my life like this...that is until...until I met a certain young chimp...He interrupted my world so fast...and I have no doubt I bewildered his as well...it was a Chance meeting...it was just an uneventful day for me...well it was suppose to...I didn't plan on running into him! Sure I knew where the village but I avoided it like the plague...I worked so hard to avoid everyone... everyone! But yet I ran into him... Lucky me...but what surprised me is he didn't attack me...I thought I could take this chance to part ways and we would be on with our lives..though I did have some concerns he would tell him… I dreaded that thought so much...it terrified me... because I knew I wasn't strong enough to handle that...I knew at that they be looking for a human extensively...but I hid my home well...I knew I would be safe ...well that's what I thought.

I thought we would never see each other again...that this would be the last time we see face to face...but yet again he surprised me when he showed up at my home! No surprise was an understatement, now I was completely bemused and of course suspicions. But I think the biggest question was why? why did he come to me? Did he plan to attack? But it was the exact opposite of that. He had no Malice but only Curiosity in his eyes when I laid eyes on him and bit of nervousness which no surprise due what he's probably has heard growing up.

I tried to ignore him…many times I tried to get him to go away but he was persistent, always near always watching me, it was like someone studying an animal's behavior. It got so annoying after awhile I eventually caved and actually interacted with him, even allowing him to come into my home...his name was Cloud, named after white soft fur on top of his head...he became my friend and no doubt would have helped change the future between apes and humans...he was sweet...he was curious...was eager to learn... he...he wanted to do the right thing...and it cost him his life...I know it corny to say the good die young but in my experience it seems like it was true... because that what he was...a good ape...

**-**  
**hey guys I read a comic strip about a kind ape named Cloud and how he questioned Koba's views of humans and the separation they had with them and it inspired me to create a one shot of him and Iris :)**


	2. Fateful Meeting

It was Dawn, the forest was just becoming alive with birds rising from their nests and antelope moving across dew coated grass and dirt. Sun was their wake up call but not only for them but the other residents who called this forest their crisp air nipped at the faces of the young apes as they trailed behind their leader for patrol and gathering that day, not only where they not thrilled to be awoken before anyone else in village to do patrol but their leader chosen for them this day wasn't their desired choice...Most would consider it an honor to have the scarred ape before them to teach them, not only was he a great warrior and hunter but advisor to the King and an honorary uncle to their prince but Koba was known to be very rough at times with with many of the warriors under him that was downright cruel at times, sure they had Rocket as a mentor before and he was no pleasure either but they would have preferred him over Koba any day.

_"Out everyone we end up with Koba, must be bad day for us"_ A thin dark grey chimp signed to his friend as they knuckles through the forest.

The chubby grey chimp with white scruff of fur on top his head couldn't have agreed more at this as he yawned" _and why wake up so early? we could be sleeping."_ He signed as he scratched his chest lightly

The thin chimp grinned a bit and nudged his friend playful_" You too lazy Cloud, need more exercise_" he signed before pointing to the ape called Cloud's chubby belly.

Cloud rolled his eyes before he shoved his friend lightly" _I'm not need exercise Rain you just jealous my body stronger than yours"_ he signed back to him with a smirk, Rain hooted in amusement and it wasn't long before they began game of playful shoving each other. For a little bit it made them forget about their displeasure of their placement or about their exhaustion.

But their good moment was soon cut short by the angry chuff of the elder ape in front of them making them stop them movements and the playful hooting ceased as the smiles dropped to see the one good eye of the scarred bonobo staring them down as he stood up on his two legs walking over to them. The two young males right away became intimidated but the stronger older male making avert their eyes down to the ground as she became meek and docile.

" _Wasting time, acting like children, you are warriors for village, we have job to do "_ he signed fast clearly he wasn't in good by their antics even if it was just a little fun between friends.

He huffed slightly his glare softened but not completely gone" _ape obey Koba, Caesar tasked us with this, don't make Koba look like bad ape"_ he signed before turning to knuckle up a head.

Both of them became deathly silent after this...all the apes knew just how greatly the scarred bonobo thought of Caesar, both of them considered themselves close as family...honorary brothers. Koba cared a great deal about how the King saw him and showing his importance to him, they knew better not ruin his image in the wise rulers eyes

* * *

Iris sat on a rock near the river bank with one knee near her leg while they other was spread out,watching the water move downstream gently causing small ripples of disturbance to form in it. Her faithful champion Bruce laid right next to her rock watching the water as well taking a few glances between his owner and there water every now and then even whining a bit, the brunette sighed as she began to tie up her long hair" I know this is boring boy but we have to wait to see if we get a catch today or else we won't much food this week" She told him which only made him whine more as he rested his head against the pebbles below him.

The young woman bundled herself in her brown old jacket feeling the chill of the morning air, winter was getting closer and closer by the day which meant she had to quickly stock up more food for her and the German Shepherd because once the first snow fell food would become very scarce. Iris woke up even before the crack of dawn to set up up the fishing net into the river which was a really a pleasant feeling in her bare feet with the water being colder than ice and would make hisd out but since she kept going in and out the water so many times to check the net the last couple hours her feet and most of her legs had become numb, she decided to check one last time for the day because she knew she get frostbite from the water alone pretty soon.

" Ok one more time" she grunted a bit as she took off her hiking boots and rolled up her jeans again before getting off the rock making her way back into the water, Bruce sat up as she did waiting to see if they would stay or go.

Iris moved some loose hair out her face but not before rolling up her sleeves as she buried her arms into the deep for the net feeling needles of the cold water nip at her arms. When she dragged it back up to the surface she found her net revealed that it did have catch but it wasn't the outcome she was hoping for" Damn...only two measly fish" she said in frustration as pulled the net out the river with her.

Bruce stood up excited to his owner comes back with the net" Well we caught something boy... though our catch wasn't as good today" she petted him with her wet hands which made him close his eyes and wince as he shook his head from the uncomfortable feeling of the cold water making shake his head.

Iris laughed a bit at this" Sorry buddy" she replied while putting her boots back on" time to go home ok" she said as she got her pack next to the rock she had been sitting on slung it over her shoulder and the net of fish in her hand" Com'on Bruce let's go home," she said as she gestured for him to follow her, the dog barked in response and went over to her quickly as he wagged his tail as they left the river bank.

The young woman decided it was enough time for outside for that day after the disappointment of the catch and to mention both of them were tired of cold in general…treading across the forest damp soil plain the scarred woman couldn't help but worry about the predicament of winter to come...it seemed like the fish were already moving up stream due the water getting colder due upcoming winter, it would be simple if she could change her fishing spot to follow where the fish were going but it wasn't...the fact of the matter is why she chose that spot was because it was isolated from the apes. She worked very hard to live unnoticeably and quietly in the woods for the last couple years and didn't want to risk of getting caught now...she had nowhere else to go...her own kind didn't want her..and she had no doubt apes wouldn't be too thrilled with her being here either...most importantly she didn't want to run into him.

It wasn't like she didn't want to see him...she missed him...she missed him so much it hurts...it hurt not to be with probably the only family she had left..but she knew better...she couldn't reveal herself...she couldn't ruin what he created..what he had now...she couldn't him involved with everything messed up about her.

Bruce who looked up at Iris wondering what was wrong soon snapped his head in another direction as his ears began to twitch as he just stood there frozen looking off into the forest through the trees, the brunette noticed his reaction and her brow rose puzzled" Hey what's wrong boy" she said as she petted his head.

But she soon realized what was wrong as she felt the ground shake softly beneath her feet, the trees rattled, morning dew falling off leaves and plants falling down below, her eyes widened and she became cautious" Stampede…" she said quietly.

* * *

Rain and Cloud had split up with Koba some time ago though they knew he wasn't far from them, he was their leader for the day so he had to still monitor them. The two young males just searched solemnly around the vicinity looking for the items that Caesar had tasked them gather for that day which where reeds, canopy leaves, and berries.

" _Koba thinks we stupid, that he better, he mean"_ Cloud signed to the thin ape next to him as he moved some plants and branches around trying to find what they came out to scavage for.

Rain could help but chuff in an agreement at this" _Yes he scares me sometimes"_ the other sign to his friend before looking over the forest floor searching too.

They couldn't fathom how most in looked up to the older male in tribe, sure they could respect how he helped fight for their freedom and building their way of life they had now away from human cruelty and slavery but but the other half was often put off how hateful he could be speacilly when he talked about the humans...they look in his eyes when he told his stories filled malice, bloodlust, and satisfaction as he talked about the evil human and then finally getting to kill them, the ones who took to his stories and respected him the most out the young apes would probably be the prince himself and arrogant ape Fox, Cloud and Rains parents while resentful of humans like any other didn't like the hate Koba was teaching.

Worried greatly how it would affect their children they didn't let Rain and Cloud be around the scarred ape much as children and quite frankly Cloud was thankful for this, he remembered hearing a story when he was very young from Koba that made very unsettled...he didn't want to hear much from after that. Many of the parents had become unsettled by Koba during the past that they reported to Caesar, the king was caught struggle at this knowing they were right to come with concerns about Koba was doing but the bonobo was also his friend who had done so much for him...one of his family, the only thing he could do was make it so Koba cooled down with what he was teaching to the young ones.

Cloud was randomly ran his hands across different leaves not really paying attention to his task at hand anymore while got list in his thoughts. He couldn't help but curious about humans...he had been taught by most adults in the village that humans had caused great pain and suffering but then he remembered his old teacher Maurice even though he had not good experiences with humans, he didn't hate them because he knew he couldn't blame for every single one because not everyone was bad, even Caesar backed him on this though it seemed the king tried to avoid the subject of humans in general which was strange.

The white fluffy head ape knew the other apes in the village even more younger one where curious about humans as well despite what they heard from the adults he had even heard Rocket's son asking a few questions sometimes, Cloud knew his best friend had some curiosity as well but very meek to ever speak up. He had seen the structures, he had seen was left behind from the humans time and he couldn't help but wonder about who they were.

Cloud blinked when he realized he finally discovered a berry bush making a smile grow across his lips and let out an excited pant as he gestured to come over " _Rain found berries! Found them!_" He signed couldn't help but feel proud.

Rain hooted at at this as he quickly knuckled over to his friend who was beginning to gather the purple fruit while taking few to chow down on but pretty soon a few turned into a lot, Rain began to help out as well but then frowned seeing him eat so much making him shove him a little" you eating too much, get more fat" he signed to him sternly"_ we need to give berries to Koba to give to apes"_ he continued to sign.

Cloud couldn't help but chuff in irritation at this, of course they do all the work while Koba takes all the credit" _didn't eat today, Koba won't know if you don't tell him_" he brushed him off.

Rain was about to sign in protest again but stopped himself in mid action when he felt the earth shake below his feet, Cloud feeling it too stopped chewing and looked around the area more alert now"_ You feel that_?" Rain signed to his friend nervously as he got closer to him.

Cloud only nodded...he continued to look around..was the earth shaking? It had a couple times before throughout the years but usually so he wasn't really afraid by now though most apes did get skittish and he didn't blame them by the very fact the earth shaking and making things fall, it was dangerous. But the forest plain wasn't shaking hard enough for that but it was then that he smelled it...elk...a bunch of them.

His eyes widened "_Stampede_!" He signed to his friend in panic, Rain's widened in fear"_ We need go to Trees"_ he signed quickly, Cloud didn't need to be told twice as they knuckled out the more open part of the forest but it seemed like the trees where do far away, cloud didn't dare look back, he didn't even know where which direction the heard was coming from let alone where his friend was, he could hear them galloping closer and closer, their scent getting stronger. It wasn't long before he caught sight of them running towards them.

Cloud let out a screech of panic trying to knuckle faster to the trees only to trip and fall over he looked over to see incommoning Elk gaining up in him, he closed his eyes waiting for the worst. Which what he thought until thin arms wrapped themselves around him tightly but gently" Don't move…" a soft said firmly.

Cloud blink he tried to turn around but the voice spoke up again" don't move" saying it more firm, cloud thought whoever was behind him was behind him was crazy, they were about to be trampled, they would die!

But then a thought went through him...why haven't they been trampled yet? He dared to open his eyes just peak to see the elk running still but going around him like he was a tree or a large rock, he never could imagine this would happen.. it looks so surreal watching them avoid him like nothing more than a rock.

" It's alright…" the voice reassured him as they kept their hand over his heart" it's alright... you'll be alright" they kept saying, the chimp couldn't help wonder who this was forgetting about the stampede looking down at the hands who held him...his suspicions were confirmed when he saw the pale hairless but scarred hand too busy looking at the person's hands...and like that it had passed...the elk had left...he got the courage to slowly turn around to see what he had suspected all along...a human...a female with long brown hair who stared at him with soft hazel eyes.


	3. A Boney Twig and A Chubby Chimp

The forest was very still while Cloud was rattled as he panted from the earlier event... Yes the stampede was terrifying but once he caught sight the human woman in front him a new jolt of nervousness and bewilderment filled him...a human was was in front oh him...a human had just helped him. He was so lost in thoughts staring the brunette like he was staring mythological creature for the first time. He especially never thought he would see s human with a much scars as the king's right hand.

He was pulled out his thoughts when she pulled away in grunt " ok ugh I didn't realize how heavy you are" she replied as she got up and brushed dirt off her pants.

Cloud frowned at the woman forgetting his awe after the comment she made thinking like Rain she was making fun of his weight.

" _Least not a boney twig..."_ He signed in huff as he scratched his chest and stood up, not thinking she would understand him.

Though he was caught off guard when she stopped her brushing the rose a brow in his direction through some hair thick brown hair that had fallen in her face.

His expression dropped and became confused" Did she just understand me?" he thought to himself no there was no way a human-

" Well this boney twig just helped you helped your chubby ass out a dangerous situation" She said as she ran hand through her hair getting it out her face.

The chimp was completely taken back not only by her understand sign but how blunt she was, he was about say comeback to her when he noticed a animal had come up next to her from out the dense forest, it teeth where slightly bared it back was arched while it growled at him. To Cloud it looked like a wolf but he knew it wasn't that with coloring and the size. He was seeing so many strange things today. She was short, very thin and very pale, it made him wonder if she was sick, but what caught his gaze the most was the scars...he never thought a human could have been abused as much as the apes had been.

He also could clearly see this animal seemed be very protective of the human next to it, he acted on instinct and growled back at the animal showing his own sharp teeth which caused the animal to bark.

" Bruce Heel!" The woman said firmly causing the animal to whine protest looking between her and the ape before sitting.

Cloud couldn't help but chuff to himself quietly on how the once vicious animal towards him soon turned into submissive under the woman, he easily see she was his alpha. Though his smile dropped though when he caught her looking around in the trees cautiously bit of panic in her eyes. At first he didn't understand what she was doing but after couple seconds realization hit him...she was seeing if he was alone...she was worried she might be ambushed.

She snapped her gaze back to him once she caught him following her gaze, the male she wanted to bolt and frankly he didn't blame her...his Scavenging party might not have been with him at the moment but he had no doubt once Rain had found Koba they would come back to look for him...and he pretty good idea what would happen once Koba just caught smell of the human...it would be a blood bath... though Caesar was right about apes together strong, but Koba...angry Koba seemed like he army of apes into one...a very brutal army of apes.

The brunette saw the expression of dread on his face and she became very concerned" They're not far are they?..." She asked very lowly, he didn't have to respond...the look in his eyes said it all.

" Fuck...Fuck...FUCK!" he heard her repeat over again as she turned back and forth looking all over hastly , he didn't know what it meant but only assume something bad.

The animal whined sensing the woman was distraught, she put a hand to forehead mumbling to herself roughly. At this moment Cloud Decided to stand up fully, he never thought a human could be so worried about apes, growing up it was the other way around, humans where scary ones, the ones they always should be worried about, the monsters they where taught to fear since childhood it was then he did remember Koba again and then knew any human or ape should be afaird of him when he truly filled with rage. He had never seen him like that himself but he had heard of others...others who still flinch near him...no he didn't want to be like them...he didn't want to see that.

Once again he lost focus on the woman in front of him so failed to react once the sight of long blade came out off the woman waist and up to his neck in a swift movement, her hazel orbs gazed dead shot into his own hard...he remained perfectly even though great anxiety filled him, knowing one wrong move meant he throat could be slit, she was so close he could feel here breath against his face as she breathed hard on him...

" Do not tell them about me...don't follow me... I'll never come back to this area again so don't worry...think of this of us being even for helping you" She said before pulling away her long blade and back up quickly backwards not taking her eyes off the chimp" Bruce let's go!" She gestured to the animal curtly who barked and followed after her as they disappeared back in the vast woods.

He was left alone, his gaze looking among the trees she ran through still trying rationalize what just happened because he just couldn't believe it. But solitude didn't last for long once he heard the rustling in the trees and loud thumps of long limbed bodies crashing to earth below.

" Cloud!" Rain rushed over to his friend with mixture of relief and concern for his friend's welfare, the thin chimp hooted a bit as he looked him over he then patted him on his shoulder " Happy you ok " he signed with a smile, the white top chimp returned it as he tested his head against his friend's.

The two didn't notice the bonobo and began to stalk and scan around the trampled areas of soil, he sniffed the air before bringing a suspicion to his face " What... happened?" He asked as his head turned slowly towards the younger apes, hearing speak they became nervous, knowing he only did it in serious situations.

Rain let out quiet hoots while Cloud looked at the ground not able meet his overwhelming gaze" _searching for food, but the stamepe, antelope came, got separated...it all happened fast"_

Koba hunched over to both them stoping at least 3 feet away from them, he looked at them then back to Disturbed dirt " _and the food?"_ He asked them.

Both them looked down in reluctancy to say but the older ape followed there gaze to a mess of mashed berries and nuts from the hooves of the antelope, the sight of this made Koba let out growl irritation" Look at this! Wasted! I told you be alert both you have head in the sky not see what running towards you!"he signed aggressively as stalked over to them making them flinch.

Koba let out some huffs before becoming a bit more calm but still angry" _Winter coming soon, we need to help other apes,food will be little_" both them brought there gaze to him again at this they where surprised he was this level of calm in general" _need to be good example" _

In response they both nodded " _We spent enough out today, both of you need to make up for what we lost tomorrow"_ Koba signed before signaling them to follow.

Rain couldn't help but groan at the very thought if doing the same thing again it " _Again, it took so long to find today..._ Rain began to sign to his friend when the older ape wasn't looking at them but Cloud just replied with monotone chuff as he looked over a certain area not to far from smashed food to see that it looked a net...a net with what appeared to be fish well used to be fish, it state bring no different then berries and nuts now.

Did she come out to look for food as well? He thought to himself.

Koba saw this look making him frown" What..is...it?" He spoke up making the chubby chimp shake off his gaze quickly" _Nothing, Nothing just thinking"_ he signed quickly.

" _More like head in the sky again, this need to stop"_ Koba signed as the young chimp crawled off. Rain follows after his friend trying not be under Koba ticked off gaze.

The bonobo took one last look at the terrain and sniffed around... something smelled familiar... something... His frown turned hard...something that made his blood boil.

Iris ran...he heart was pumping...her lungs where on fire...sweat dropping down her face back of her neck... She was running not even bothering to look back, she had only run like escape from things in the past...her steps creating echos and endents against the rock and soil as she does her way through the farthest area away she was originally was, she was afaird she would get caught, she was afaird she would be found out here. Bruce stayed close to her side, oblivious to what was happening but obviously could be shown how much he enjoyed the race they doing but putting his all into it and pushing his body.

The brunette was using just adrenaline at this point she knew she would crash once it ran out having not been this physically active in a long time but she wanted be so far away so she wouldn't possible nabbed once she has no engery.

Like she predicted her body sokn broke down in thump into the dirt, Bruce didn't stop just yet not seeing that his owner was no longer running until he was but farther away making him stop and turn to look at Iris with his face side titled realizing they're _game_ had ended. He let out a bark going over to the panting woman who groaned as she turn on her back moving hair out her face, her eyes scrunched up from the dirt making her wipe him.

Bruce whined a bit as he licked her dirty cheek" Ah! I'm ok boy" she replied hoarsely petting his head while holding her heart, she now filling the full rebound and all the soreness and pain she put her out practice body started to come out her lungs and go all over even to her fingers and her toes.

She wiped off the dirt rubbed her scrunched up eyes to look at foggy sky, she really hoped her threat got through that ape" Shit I'm so stupid" she said hitting the dirt" why did I get involved?...why the hell did I get involved?" she replied more quietly.

She planned on getting to higher ground with Bruce to escape the stampede but she didn't plan on running into that ape, originally she planned to bolt out there but once she saw the chimp collapse right in middle of it, knowing if kept moving around he would be trampled to death...she just couldn't leave, but now that was coming back to bite her in the ass.

She couldn't be found by them...she just couldn't...it create problems for him...even though she missed him so much...wanted to see him so much...she had been alone so long but she knew it was better this way, it was better to believe she had died back then. Bruce sensing that she was distressed and that they wouldn't getting up for awhile laid down and curl up next to her making her per him so more...she could only hope that he wouldn't rat her out.

-  
**And here is another chapter :D sorry for late update been busy recently, I all hope you enjoyed ^^**


End file.
